


Inexperience

by NickieMoot



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: First Time, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickieMoot/pseuds/NickieMoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two virgins try to figure things out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inexperience

**Author's Note:**

> me: someones gotta write it  
> you: literally no one has to-  
> me: SOMEONEs gotta write it

They had a number of obstacles when it came to the physical part of their relationship. DiMA's body had so many limitations, even with Faraday's best efforts. With the vacuum tubes and other attachments sticking out of his back, he really couldn't use any piece of furniture except for the chair designed for him in the observatory room. So, for the most part, DiMA held and kissed Faraday however his body allowed.

Standing was easiest. Faraday could press snugly against his front, and he knew exactly where to put his hands so they wouldn't touch the more delicate exposed parts of DiMA's back. They could also share intimate gestures while one of them was seated. DiMA preferred Faraday to stand in front of him while he was in his custom chair so he could wrap his arms around Faraday's middle. He had to crane his head up to kiss him that way (and what a surprise it was that merely changing the angle could enhance a kiss!). A few times Faraday even joined him on the chair, and though it was slightly precarious it was the closest to cuddling they could get.

Another thing causing a bump in their physical relationship was a complete lack of experience. DiMA never considered taking things farther. He had no urge to, no sex drive and no experience telling him he should. He had almost no knowledge of sexuality. There were a few fragments of vague information picked up from overheard conversations, but it just wasn't something people wanted to talk to an old synth about.

Faraday knew more, buck lacked in experience as well. He admitted very quickly at the start of their relationship that he hadn't so much as kissed another person before. And he worried. He was so prone to anxiety, to overthinking himself into mental corners. Even being with someone with nothing to compare it to, no point of reference, he still worried about it all.

It was long after sunset when the topic finally came up. It was always easier to open up in the relative privacy of night, when the doors where all closed and most of the others were downstairs sleeping. DiMA was resting in his chair and Faraday stood in front of him, his body turned partway toward the door. One hand was absently laying on DiMA's neck, fiddling with a wire over his shoulder. He gazed off toward the terminals, not really looking at them.

“You really never thought about it?”

DiMA kept still and considered the best way to answer. “No, it simply never occurred to me. I admit, now that we've had this discussion, I feel a little foolish.”

That made Faraday turn back toward him and look at his face again. “No, no, you're not foolish. You couldn't have known, I mean if no one had ever told you. You wouldn't have known.”

DiMA smiled. Sweet Faraday, believing in him so much, so quick to his defense. It was foolish, though, that in all the time he had been with Faraday he had never once considered sex. He was aware that third generation synths had sexualities but, in his mind, it was classified ans unimportant information. They had numerous other physiological functions that DiMA lacked. He never really thought about most of those things because his people had always taken care of their synthetic biological needs by themselves.

“This is the first time I've been in a position to be... involved, I suppose.”

Faraday's ears began turning red. “You don't have to. I hope you don't feel like it's an obligation of our, um, relationship. Because it's not.”

There was connotation there that DiMA only partially understood. “Alright. I do not feel obligated to do anything. But, I do feel curious.”

Faraday tensed. It was slight, a little hitch in his shoulders and barely a moment of held breath. But DiMA noticed it immediately- he seemed to always have a bit of his processes dedicated to focusing on Faraday, lately. “You do?”

“I do. I really have no knowledge of it and I would like to fill that void. And to be honest with you, my dearest Faraday,” DiMA leaned up and gently placed his hands on Faraday's waist, “Anything that is important to you is important to me as well. I'm humbled to have anything you will share with me.”

DiMA saw Faraday's eyes dilate and his skin flush before he hunched over to hug the old synth around the shoulders. “DiMA, I don't really, I, I don't know how. I don't know what we can do.”

That was unfortunate, because DiMA could only guess based on what little he had seen and heard while he lived with the Children of Atom. Their religion didn't forbid sex but it wasn't, as far as he could tell, common among the followers. He gently pulled Faraday onto his lap while he gathered his thoughts. “You feel... arousal, don't you?”

Faraday nodded. He settled himself with his legs straddling DiMA's and his weight carefully balanced on his thighs. It took a little wiggling to get him on the strongest part of DiMA's legs where there was no risk of crushing anything. His face stayed forward, nestled against DiMA's, trying to hide to avoid losing his nerve.

“What do you usually do when you feel that way?”

Faraday huffed, laughing. “Ignore it and focus on my work until it goes away.”

“Every time?”

Faraday shifted a bit. “Well, if I have the time and the privacy, I might take care of it.”

DiMA rubbed his hands in gentle circles, one on Faraday's hip and one on his thigh. “How?”

There was a moment's pause. Faraday's pulse was speeding up and his breathing was getting heavier. DiMA couldn't see much with the way Faraday was huddled against him, only feel the slight tensing of his thighs and nervous movements of his fingers. “I, I, you know. Or, I guess you don't, maybe? It, it's-” He stopped to swallow heavily and fidget a bit where he sat. “I'm sorry, I, I'm too embarrassed to explain.”

DiMA turned his head to kiss Faraday's cheek. It was a deliberate delay in the conversation and Faraday was more than happy to take it. He turned his face and kissed DiMA back, mouth closed, eager and heartfelt as always. His muscles relaxed again after a minute, for the most part, but his pulse stayed accelerated. When they pulled back, DiMA asked, “Will you show me?”

Faraday hesitated, fidgeted again, and DiMA was starting to wonder if he was going to refuse just before he nodded and dropped one hand over his groin. He gave himself a squeeze through his pants, then began to unbutton them. There was a bulge there that DiMA hadn't noticed before- or maybe, that wasn't there before? It took him a few seconds of searching his memory banks to realize why.

“You're... hard.” The slang felt strange in his mouth but he was certain that's what the common term was. It must have been correct, because Faraday didn't seem to notice.

“Yeah. Sorry, I guess guess talking about it, um, got me a little excited.” With some embarrassed fumbling he pushed his hand inside his underwear and pulled himself out. DiMA was both surprised and fascinated by the stiff erection, and by the movement of Faraday's hand. He had it wrapped around his member and was slowly pulling up and down, making the foreskin move on and off the head. It was a practiced movement, almost automatic. He'd definitely done this many times before.

“Do you do this often?”

“Um.” Faraday's hand paused for a moment. “Not that often. Maybe every week or so? It depends on how busy I am and, well. How much I'm thinking about... things.”

DiMA rubbed gently, moving up and down Faraday's waist and thighs. His metal fingers were thin and sharp, lacking almost all of the synthetic skin, but he hoped it was comforting anyways. “What sort of things do you think about?”

Faraday's hand began moving again. “Ah, um, imagining sex, mostly. Pretending it's someone else's hand, or mouth.”

“Someone's mouth?” DiMA had definitely heard of that, though usually in the form of vulgarities and curses.

“Yeah. I always wanted to know what that felt like.” Faraday was relaxing again, though his respiration was still speeding up every so slightly. DiMA wasn't quite sure if sex was supposed to be relaxing or exciting so he had no idea what to focus on.

“Tell me what you imagine, Faraday.”

“Ah, lips wrapped around me. Sucking at me. A tongue stroking me. That sort of thing.” His hand was speeding up little by little. He was staring at DiMA's lips with hooded eyes and his breathing was starting to come out as a soft pant. He seemed to be losing himself a bit in the sensations, like he often did with his work. DiMA appreciated this because it meant he wasn't focused on his anxieties right now. The old synth decided he would have to remember that.

“Maybe I could try my mouth.” Faraday's eyes widened and snapped up to DiMA's. “I still have lips, and a tongue. You would have to stand in front of my chair, and guide me on what to do. Would you like that?”

Instead of answering, Faraday groaned and leaned forward to kiss him. He started to shudder, his legs squeezing sporadically, gasping against DiMA's mouth. Something wet dripped onto his stomach and after a few seconds Faraday suddenly relaxed, as though all the muscles in his body released at once. He drooped forward and laid his forehead against DiMA's collarbone.

That was certainly not what DiMA was expecting. He wasn't sure what he was expecting. “Faraday? Are you alright?”

“Yeah.” He sounded worn out, as though he had been working for hours. “I, I wasn't expecting to finish that fast. Um. I'm sorry.”

DiMA moved one hand up to lightly scratch at Faraday's scalp. “Is it usually that dramatic?”

Faraday turned his head to glance up at DiMA's face. “What do you mean?”

“Your breathing and pulse were both noticeably accelerated. There was an abnormal tension and twitching in your muscles. Your whole body seemed to be... overly excited, as though you were in danger. Then, suddenly, it stopped. Is it usually like that?”

Faraday turned his face into DiMA's neck again. “Yeah, I guess? That's the basic physiology of it. I'm pretty sure that's all normal, from what I've read.” He paused for a second, then sat back and grimaced. “Oh. I came on your stomach.”

DiMA looked down at himself. Apparently the wetness he felt was a splash of semen that had landed right in the middle of his abdomen. “Ah. I suppose clean up will be necessary then.”

Faraday stumbled off his lap and tucked himself back into his pants. “I'm so sorry, DiMA, I should have used a handkerchief or something. That was careless of me. I can't believe I, I-”

“Faraday.” The calm in his voice silenced the rambling, though DiMA knew his mind was likely still racing. “My dearest. You've been apologizing so much but you have yet to do anything wrong.”

Faraday paused, thought for a moment, then exhaled loudly. “Right. I was- you're right. Let me just clean you off.” He left the center platform and grabbed a rag from the nearest toolbox before hurrying back. With a small sigh leaned over to clean DiMA's stomach and the electrical tape stretching across it. DiMA smiled as he watched. Faraday was so gentle with him, whether with simple tasks like this or with his repairs and upgrades. He knew there was affection in the careful touches, especially now that they were together.

When Faraday was finished DiMA pulled him back onto his lap, just to hold him this time. He would have to remember to ask Faraday more about sex and sexuality, and why it made him particularly anxious. But right now his lover seemed worn out. Asking potentially difficult questions now would likely cause more anxiety and return not many answers. Right now, DiMA thought, Faraday simply needed to be held.

**Author's Note:**

> I took a lot of liberties with headcanons here. The point was that, for their first time and maybe many times afterward, it'd be Faraday touching himself while DiMA held him. Maybe they think of more fun things to do later but thats the easiest.
> 
> I can't imagine anyone at any point explained sex to DiMA. Like, ever. He's probably seen animals mate and heard people talk about it in euphemisms and curses, so he can deduce some things but not much. Also, his synths eat and sleep and piss etc, and he kind of just lumped sex in the "they take care of this without me, its irrelevant to me" category with the other biological functions.
> 
> I know Faraday came like, stupidly fast, but he's a virgin who doesn't jerk off very often and he got a little too into the blowjob suggestion.
> 
> That's all I got. Fallout blog is at solesurvivorsophie.tumblr.com


End file.
